This invention relates to the rapid conversion of a rear end of a base vehicle body into any one of several styling configurations.
The concept of vehicle bodies that may be converted, for example, from a sedan into a station wagon, is known. Representative prior art patents are U.S. Pat. No. 3,419,304 issued Dec. 31, 1968 to V. Sangimo for an "Auto Wagon"; U.S. Pat. No. 3,781,059 issued Dec. 25, 1973 to W. A. Davis for a "Removable Vehicle Body Closure With Dual Use Installation" and U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,839 issued June 28, 1974 to H. Molatalab for an "Automobile Convertible Either to Sedan or Station Wagon".
As exemplified by the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 3,419,304 the vehicle conversion may be obtained by a flexible roof cover and side windows and posts serving to support the roof cover that are adapted to disappear into the side panels of the vehicle body. Such a system become quite complex and expensive to manufacture and maintain.
The disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,839 is limited to a system in which a panel section at the rear end of the vehicle body is slidable and pivotable on guide rails. In one position, the panel section defines the rear window and deck lid of a conventional sedan; in another position the panelsection forms a rear roof extension defining a station wagon configuration.
The disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 3,781,059 is related to a vehicle body closure that may be removed and flipped over to either define a vehicle body having at its rear end a sedan configuration or a modified station wagon configuration. Although the last mentioned conversion structures have at the advantage that they are carried on the vehicle and require no separate storage facilities, advantage may be outweighed by the fact that both sides of the reversible panel sections are exposed when in use to road grime and the effects of inclement weather. The present invention proposes that the conversion units of different configuration be independently interchangeable and that they be provided with a quick release hinge mechanism to permit the vehicle operator to interchange them without tools or special equipment. This would make possible the manufacture of a plurality of optional rear end appearances and functions. Possible options would include a fast-back version, a notchback version, a station wagon version and a camper-top version.